The One That Got Away
by Ruby Romance
Summary: "They never realized they were meant to be until it was too late."


Author's Note:

Hello readers! (And to all those hardcore Komire fans!)

This idea just popped up in my head when I was singing in the shower. I was reading Komire fanfictions when I realized that these two really needed more stories, and since I am a shipper and a fan of this couple I intended on making a story for them.

This story is based from Katy Perry's song "The One That Got Away", although this will not be like the music video since the story's plot came to me before the music video got out. Anyways enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song this story is based from, I only own the plot of this story._

-'-

"_Summer after high school when we first met."_

**Chapter 1**

She was pissed, walking down the corridors in haste to go out of the building was Sumire clad in a green blouse and pencil skirt. Sumire had just come from her father's office after having a talk about the company's little "situation" at hand. She was told that she had to meet certain people to give them the contract on being business partners for the Shouda Inc. which was totally not on Sumire's plan for today.

Her thoughts drifted back to her wakeup call in the morning. She definitely didn't expect to have someone, two someones actually, to call her during the time of her beauty sleep but she can't defy her father's order, and she definitely can't miss the party too.

_Morning brought its beautiful sunlight as it gazed down at Sumire's room behind the curtains. The clock which read eight-fifty was sitting in the drawer near her king sized bed and Sumire was still fast asleep. The frequently beeping buzzed on the bedside table as the sound of her phone ringing was heard in the once silent room. She lazily draped her hand on the table where her phone was on and squinted her eyes to look at her caller. It read "Mikan"._

_She clicked the ignore button and lied back on her comfy bed. A second later, the same sound was heard. Sumire got up and hastily pressed the answer button._

"_Mikan, do you know what time it is!" Sumire sure shouted through the phone. She definitely doesn't want anyone to get in the way of her beauty sleep at all._

"_Good morning to you too. And to answer your question, yes, I know it's time for you to wake up. And what is up with your voice?" Mikan said jokingly. Sumire was sure a vein was popping in her forehead._

"_You woke me up in eight in the damned morning! Where's the good in that!" She said, annoyed by the fact that Mikan wasn't even sorry for waking her up._

"_Okay, okay. Fine. Sorry for waking you up. I'm just so excited for party! I expected that you're really excited about it too." Sumire heard Mikan say._

_The party. The thought struck in her mind and she awoke with a jolt. The graduation party that was going to be held today, of course Sumire didn't forget; how could she? It was all she thought about since yesterday when they graduated from high school. _

_They had planned on an after-graduation party yesterday but got cancelled when Mikan had planned on inviting the guys from Alice Boy's Academy, the twin school of Alice Girl's Academy, only it's an all-boy school. Mikan said it would be more fun if there were guys at the party; most of whom Mikan is friends with because of her friendly personality. She did make a good point so Sumire resorted to changing the party's date to today. Everyone had agreed and said they would meet up at Mochu's new club._

_Mochu was one of the guys Sumire knew who studied at the academy. He was a cool guy, fun to be with. I guess you can say she has a thing for him, but it's hard to tell because she doesn't think he likes her that way. His parents have a teenager's club that they'd given to him after graduation._

"_Of course I'm excited about the party, but definitely not a good reason for calling me at this hour." Sumire said._

"_Well, yeah. I guess I should have thought about that huh?" Mikan said. "Well, anyways, meet you later okay? You, me, and the girls should all get together to get smoking hot tonight!" Mikan said and ended the call._

_Sumire walked up to her vanity mirror and grabbed her brush. She brushed her hair expertly and headed into the bathroom to freshen up. Fifteen minutes later she walked back into her room and heard her phone's ringtone again. She thought the call was from Mikan again but she guessed wrong for what she read on the phone's screen in big letters was the word "DAD"_

"_Hello?" Sumire's voice was heard as she answered her father's phone call._

"_Sumire. Are you out of bed yet? I have something I want you to do." Her dad said._

"_Ah, well sure, what is it?" she said while looking at the clock on her room. It read nine eighteen._

"_Come by to the office today at ten o'clock sharp. I need to speak with you." Her father said._

"_Um..well, actually-" her voice was cut short when she heard a woman, probably her dad's secretary say that a Mr. Masashi was calling and is asking for him._

"_I gotta go sweetie, see you later." He said and hung up._

That is why Sumire is right here strutting in the building like she owned the place, which she did. Her family owns a modeling agency, the Shouda Inc. and Sumire, as the only child, would be the only heir to their family's business. Making a right in the far corner, she found herself in the familiar door of her father's office. She knocked and opened the door without waiting for a reply to come in.

"Hi daddy." Sumire said and sat on one of their leather sofas.

"How's my girl?" he asked her with a genuine smile.

"Still fabulous as ever!" She said joking. "Anyways, why did you want me here for exactly?" She pried and gave her dad a grin.

"About that, I know you would love to be a model someday right?" her father said and Sumire's eyes sparked with interest at the sudden topic.

"Would I? Of course I would! Does this mean I could be a model now? Is it?" She asked happily, her eyes literally shone as she spoke with her hands held together in front of her chest.

"Yes." He said and Sumire squealed with delight when she heard his answer.

"But-" he said.

"But?" Sumire said, getting back to her regular self.

"In order for this to happen we will have to get an agreement made with another company. We need them to agree for the benefit of our company so they could help sponsor and so that you'll have good publicity with them helping us." Her father said.

Sumire's mouth was shaped in an O. She didn't expect that, she never expected this. This was her huge break to become a star! A famous start to becoming the best model in all of Japan.

"That is why I need you to get this contract and show it to the business associates of our modeling agency." Satoru Shouda, her father, said as he lightly shoved a brown envelope on the table which she assumed contained the said contract.

"The business associates are important people and I want you to be the one to meet them. You are most likely to judge on character, how about doing that to them." Her father stated and ushered her out of the room.

Sumire doesn't understand what her father had said about being a judge on character. Why would she even need to do that anyways? Nonetheless she shrugged off what her father told her and just proceeded on going to the damn meeting place which was on another building. She cursed when she realized that the building was too far away for her to go so she had to call her driver to get there.

-'-

The car halted in front of a tall white building. Sumire walked out of the car and threw her shades on her face. She walked towards the front door of the building to see a guard blocking her view.

"I'm Sumire Shouda; I'm here for my appointment." She told the guard whilst he nodded his head and opened the door for her. The clacking of her heels was heard on the marbled floor.

Sumire was a head strong girl. She always shows confidence on whatever big or little thing she does, whether it involves something stupid, she would make it work. That is why being a model is the perfect job for her considering that not only is she beautiful, but her personality will really get the people's attention on her.

She loved the attention. While she was walking in the building she had turned a lot of heads, the workers look at her as she walks pass them as Sumire headed to the elevator doors.

Elevator door's swooped open and a girl with pink hair is seen inside. She looked really nice and sweet, wearing a pink frilly dress and white ballet flats. The girl saw Sumire and gave her a small smile before exiting the elevator and going outside the building. Sumire went inside the elevator and pressed the top floor.

She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor and checked her nails, she needed a new manicure. The elevator doors opened with a ding as Sumire stepped out of it and into the top floor. She went straight ahead and looked around for any sign of someone.

The top floor was adorned with paintings on the wall and some plants on the long hallway. The end of the hallway had a huge door where she guessed is the office of the CEO and the sides of the hallway were working desks as Sumire saw people doing paperwork. The workers eyed her; she guessed that they were scrutinizing her and why she was here on the top floor of the building, or maybe it was because they were checking her out. She smirked at the thought and sashayed down the long hallway and made her way to the huge door.

Her fist made contact with the door as she knocked lightly on the main office. A voice from the other side told her to come in and she did. She gently closed the door behind her, the office was spacious and clean. She looked at the desk in the middle of the room and saw a black swivel chair that was faced away from her.

Sumire cleared her through to make her presence known. The chair swiveled in front of her and a man faced Sumire.

"Ah, you must be from Shouda Inc., please take a seat." A man who looked to be in their late 30's said to her and motioned his hand to the seat on the right side of his desk. His face was kind as it showed her a smile, the man has light brown hair that looked almost like a dirty blonde, and he has blue eyes.

Sumire went to the seat the man gestured her to sit on and went into business mode.

"Well, my dad sent me here to give this to you I presume." She said and handed over the brown envelope from her father's office. The man took the envelope from her and opened it, his eyes scanning the contents of the contract.

"You are Sumire Shouda, yes? The only daughter of the Shoudas." The man asked her, although Sumire thinks that the man already knows the answer.

She nodded her head at the man. The man grinned at her.

"Oh well in that case, I'm glad to meet you. I'm Masashi Yome." He said and held out his hand for her to shake. Sumire shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sumire said faking her voice to sound glad. She knows that she isn't happy to be here, she'd rather be in the salon getting ready for the party, but she knows that her dad would be disappointed in her if she couldn't come and do this errand for him, besides she thinks that this man in front of her is nice enough that it couldn't possibly spoil her mood.

"You're aware of the contents of this contract I presume?" Mr. Yome asked her, gesturing his pointer finger to Sumire and the contract.

"Well, not exactly. Am I supposed to know what's inside it?" Sumire dryly stated. She thought about what really was inside that contract and why her father specifically wanted her, and only her to bring it.

"This contract is for the Shouda Inc. and Yome Corporations to become business associates in their new project. This is where you come in." he said. Sumire then wanted to know more about this, she found herself falling into curiosity.

"You are aspiring to be a model as I've heard from your father; this would be of great experience for you to play the field." He said.

"How and what exactly are you speaking of? Playing the field? You mean that I actually get to be a real model right now?" Sumire asked, her pure interest was shown the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with glee.

"Yes, if you put it that way, you are to be modeling with another person though, a partner. You are to have a partner at every modeling gig there is." He said.

Sumire thought about what he said. A partner? She never really thought of having a partner in modeling,

'_This might be fun.'_ She thought. But who would be her partner anyways? That she didn't know.

'_It wouldn't be that fun if my partner would turn out to be some ugly geek though. That would suck.' _She thought as the image of a geeky partner with braces and acne.

'_Eeew…but I don't think they would ever partner me up with someone like that. They should have some decency, and I'll have my dad decline the offer if that was to happen.' _

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when the sound of the door opening and closing was heard. She looked towards the source of the sound to see a great view.

An eye-candy, she must admit was standing there in front of her, with dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He stood tall as his brown eyes had looked at her. Emerald green orbs locked with chocolate brown ones. They remain the eye contact until Mr. Yome had cleared his throat on purpose to get their attention towards him.

"Now that you to have seen each other, Ms. Shouda." He said as he stood up from his seat and held Sumire's hand. He guided her near the young man who entered the room.

"I would like you to meet Kokoro Yome, my only son, and your future partner in the modeling district." He said. Sumire's mouth dropped slightly at what he said.

'_Phew.' _She thought.

'_Thank god he's good looking or I'd throw a fit.'_

The young man whose name is Kokoro Yome then took her hand from his father and gently kissed the top of it. He looked at her again and smiled.

'_Wow.'_ Sumire said mentally, she was awed by this guy in front of her.

The song of Selena Gomez's song 'Love You Like I Love A Song' was then heard throughout the office.

The moment then ended as Sumire hastily opened her bag and got out her blackberry. She looked at the caller id which read 'Mikan'. Sumire looked at Mr. Yome.

"Whoops." Sumire said, completely forgetting about the current discussion with Mr. Yome about modeling with his son.

"It seems that they're calling for me, I got to go now so bye!" Sumire said as she went out of the office and pressed the answer button on her phone. The loud voice of Mikan was heard through the phone's speakers.

"Permy! What time does the party start again?" Mikan whined through the phone. Sumire got annoyed by Mikan's forgetfulness.

"It starts at 5 o'clock! Gosh, how could you forget? We're going to celebrate the time we graduated high school!" Sumire said exasperatedly, not noticing she was called by the nickname Mikan gave her.

"Sorry he he, anyways. Are you going to get ready now? I was wondering if you'd want all of us to meet and get ready at the same time." Mikan said.

"Hmm..Yeah sure, I'm on my way to the mall right now." Sumire said.

"Sweet. Okay, I'll go call the girls and tell them about the plan, see you." Mikan said as she hung up.

Sumire put her phone back in her bag as she went towards the elevator doors and strutted off the building and into the black car.

"To the mall please." She told her driver as she lay back to the soft cushions of the back seat.

-'-

She waited for them at Stacey's Salon where they all agreed to meet up. Glancing at her phone's clock which read two forty-five, she was beginning to wonder how she was still the first one from their group who was there. Impatiently tapping her foot at the ten-minute wait, she was about to get her phone out and call them when Mikan saw her.

"Permy! We're over here!" Mikan said in her loud voice.

Sumire spun her head around and saw the girls. Mikan, Hotaru, Nobara, and Misaki were walking towards her. She glared daggers at Mikan when they were a foot apart.

"I told you never to call me that!" Sumire told her.

"Aw, but it fits you so perfectly!" Mikan grinned.

"Hey Sumi." Greeted Misaki.

"Have you been waiting long?" Nobara asked her.

"Well, you guys haven't showed up for ten minutes! I was beginning to get impatient." She said.

"Anyways, where's Nonoko?" she asked them.

"She said she has business to take care of." Hotaru's voice droned.

"Don't worry; she said she'll catch up with us if she can!" Mikan beamed.

"Are we going to just stand here like idiots or are we going to get ready for the party? Time is money so let's go." Hotaru said and walked towards the doors of Stacey's Salon.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'Time is Gold'?" Nobara asked them.

The girls just shrugged and followed Hotaru inside.

Hours later and all of them were ready to party. Sumire insisted that they should be fashionably late for the party.

"What good would that make?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't being late be a bad thing?" Nobara questioned her.

"Of course not! It gets everyone's attention once the place is packed and we come in with our hot swagger." Sumire answered.

"What Sumire means is that, it would be a good way to get attention from people once she comes barging in when almost everybody who's invited is there." Hotaru stated.

"Well if it's attention you want then you should already gain it from how you look right now." Misaki said with a smile and wink.

Looking at herself in the mirror's reflection is Sumire clad in a sexy little black dress than reached her mid-thigh. It had a thin silver strap on the left shoulder with glimmered in the light and was a tight fit that really showed her curves. Sumire smirked and flipped her long black, almost green, hair which was already in its signature perm. Silver earrings dangled from her ears with every slight movement she did and her face had silver eye shadow, black mascara, pink blush-on, and pretty pink lips, which only added more beauty to her appearance. Her nails are in a zebra print. To top off her look was a pair of three-inched silver stilettos.

"You guys look great too!" Sumire said when she took her time to gaze at each and every one of them.

Mikan is wearing a white dress that has a hot pink belt resting just below her chest and the rest of the dress flows up to her knees in ruffles. Her light brown hair was done in a simple curl with a few glitters present in her hair. Feather earrings were seen on her ears and her face had light make up on, showcasing her natural beauty. She sported a pair of three-inched platform shoes in the shade of pink. Her nails are donned in a bright hot pink.

Hotaru's look was more elegant. She is dressed in a dark purple dress that's off shoulder. Her dress ended up to her knees and it has a slit on the left side making every guy want to have a peak underneath to see her porcelain skin. She had on dangling pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. Her feet are adorned with sexy three-inched stiletto heels. Her face had on light make up and she has French manicure on her nails. Her hair has grown to a medium length and is in a messy bun.

Nobara's outfit consisted of a blue party dress that has a tube top. The dress skirt has a layer of transparent blue silk that has flower patterns sewn on it. Her face has on dark mascara, silver eye shadow and a nude shade of lip stick. Her nails are painted electric blue, and she has on silver hoops earrings, a silver necklace with a white pendant, and silver bangles. Her hair is styled in an up do with its ringlets of curly hair reaching back down till her shoulder.

Misaki has on a halter neck dress that is in the shade of orange, and her dress is backless and ends right before her butt. Her hair is styled in curls with a side ponytail. She has on white eye shadow, light blush on and pink lip gloss. Her nails have silver glitter painted on it, and she has silver drop earrings.

All of them look great, Sumire thought.

"So have you guys had anything to eat because I am starving." Sumire says to them. They all shook their pretty little heads at her and Sumire pouted. She was hungry, she didn't have time to eat breakfast when her father told her to go to his office, and she also hasn't eaten lunch since she and the girls are getting prepped up for the party.

"Ugh. I guess I'll just eat later then." She says and she gestures the girls outside.

"Are we already going to the party now?" Mikan asks.

"What time is it anyways?" Misaki says.

"Its ten minutes till five." Hotaru answers.

"Well, since Sumire told us we should be fashionably late, what do you all suggest we do?" Nobara says.

"I suggest we call Nonoko and ask her where the hell she is." Misaki says to the group. She hastily gets her phone from her handbag and dials Nonoko. She puts it on speaker so everyone can hear.

"Hey girl! Where are you right now?" Misaki says through the phone.

"I'm just done getting ready. I'm in the Golden Hotel." Nonoko answers.

"Golden Hotel! What are you doing there?" asks Sumire.

"Well, it's a secret. I can't tell you guys about." She says.

"Secret?" Mikan says.

"Yeah, and I can't tell you girls about it. Not yet anyways." She says

"Well when and where are you meeting us?" Nobara asks her.

"I'll just meet up with you guys at the party." She says.

"Okay, see you soon!" Misaki says then ended the phone call.

"So Nonoko's hiding something from us." Hotaru stated.

"It's not like you won't find out, you're the queen of blackmailing. Gathering information is your specialty." Sumire said jokingly at her whilst Hotaru had a small glare pointed at Sumire.

"Well we've already passed five minutes of our time here. Can we go to the party now?" Mikan said.

"Let's go already; I'm getting kind of bored standing around here." Nobara said.

"Okay, I think we're already running fabulously late. It's time to go." Hotaru said.

They were all on their feet, walking to the parking lot where they waited for one of their limos to arrive and take them to their destination.

Sumire thought about what happened today, she was about to get a modeling contract. She's going to have her chance. But only if she agrees to be partners with Yome.

Her stomach growled. She sighed.

The night is just starting.


End file.
